thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Ristar
Dark Ristar is a sort of copy of the original Ristar created when Steve Jobs accidentally threw a crystal shard at Ristar, giving him a concussion that manifested into Dark Ristar. He first appeared in the Ristar 2: And the Crystal Shards saga. Differences The main difference between ristar and dark ristar is that dark ristar is actually gay. He is also heterophobic. In the Ristar Universe The first thing Dark Ristar did was kill Granpappy Ristar, ristar's uncle. He is also known for taking over half of the ristar universe, and even killing Ristar. After he killed Ristar, In the Ristar 4: Ristar 4 4 Ever 1 saga, He was killed by R1574R, a robot version of ristar built by Lord Kanye. He then tricked Steve Jobs, Clownboy, Science Guy, and Gray Ristar into reviving him by breaking his curse when they were in Ghost Town (this took place in the Ristar 8: Spaghetti Finale Royalee Saga). During his time before his death he had tried to kill Ristar many times once by pushing him into a giant crevice made to kill him after collecting all the gayralds making Dark Ristar be able to transform into Darkest Ristar, the only weakness of the gayralds being the anti-gayralds. During the time of Ristar 5 he drops a mega gay bomb known as the Bombabomba mk2. onto the universe creating a split in the universe but not one where it makes timelines it just litterally split it into halfs, on destroyed by gaydiation the other safe and sound, causing Ristar to get pissed and try to kill him in Ristar 5. He caused a universal split in Ristar 5: The interwar years when he killed Ristar after the birth of his son Sonk Ristar. One universe being the one where Ristar dies, and the other where Sonk Ristar dies instead. Universe 2 being the one where he Ristar dies, Dark Ristar makes it his mission to kill Lord Kanye and take over the half side of the universe (for more context read Ristar 5) and become ultimate ruler, soon things get complicated and are explained in Ristar 4 part 2 and Ristar 8. In Universe 1 being the ones where Sonk Ristar dies, Dark Ristar lays low and lets Ristar take down other villians in the series. Soon launching an all out war on Ristar ending in his defeat but blasting Ristar into space soon making him so lost Dark Ristar traps him in a machine to give him false memories in hopes of making Ristar G.A.Y (Gay, ay,y) letting him touch a gayrald making it a birald the most powerful rald in the Ristar canon, letting Dark Ristar summon Smallstar, the strongest Ristar in Universe 1. But soon Ristar kills Dark Ristar, after this Smallstar summons the most powerful Ristar in every universe summoning back Dark Ristar from the dead as the Birald saved his life. In Other Universes The first thing Dark Ristar did once he went through the gigaverse portal in Ristar Online, was attempt to kill Yellow Shirt Shaggy. He was obviously not strong enough so he set out to collect the 7 Gayralds so he could become a stronger form (Darkest Ristar). Category:Character Category:Evil Category:Villain Category:Shit Character